


loving all of you

by scootscooter



Series: a world in which we're all in love [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Mush, Multi, Polyamory, kissies for my babies, wlw poly !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scootscooter/pseuds/scootscooter
Summary: Bernadetta wakes up in the middle of the night, gets scared, then both her loves comfort her.I suck at summaries pt.2 but dont read if u dont like the idea lol
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley, My Unit | Byleth/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: a world in which we're all in love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	loving all of you

**Author's Note:**

> if bernie seems ooc, i apologize in advance :(

Slick sheets of rain keep hitting the windows, falling in harmony with the loud rumbling of thunder, and now Bernadetta von Varley is rolling around in her bed, well, attempting to roll around.

Which isn't easy when you're smack dab in the middle of two of the people you love the most.

On her right is Byleth, her girlfriend's sweet and strong partner, famed for being emotionless as well as a karate expert and being able to reel in 50 fish in a row.

But here on their shared bed, she's out like a light, drool dripping down the side of her face and mumbling something about codfish, which is really cute.

On her left is Edelgard, hogging all the blankets (of course), scary CEO of Adrestia Corps and not someone you'd associate with having a large selection of stuffed bears.

She looks at the purple bear named Bernie and the other blue one, By, in the hands of a sleeping Edelgard and she's overcome with so much love for her.

Then the lightning hits and there are tears in Bernadetta's eyes as she cowers and covers her ears in an attempt to block out the noise.

"Bernie," mumbles a rather sleepy Byleth, also awake because of the weather, "What's wrong ?"

"Too noisy."

She's taking in deep breaths and slowly counting to 10 just like Byleth taught her, and that brings a small smile to the bluenette's face.

"I was just having a dream that we were in the ocean," pipes up Edelgard, "And that Byleth was there yelling something about codfish and how tasty it is,"

"It is, for your information."

"Then I woke up to hear Bernadetta crying and now I can't go back to sleep because I'll feel awful." 

"Very unfitting for the CEO of a major company, may I add," she jokingly says to quiet laughter from the two.

"So let us take care of you, love." says Byleth and Edelgard as Bernadetta falls back onto the bed and into their outstretched arms.

"I…love you both," she mumbles as they both take turns leaving kisses on her cheeks and forehead.

"I love you too, Bernie and El."

"Same here, By and Bernie."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow my twt @ scootscooth :)


End file.
